


Walk-In

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Adam and Caleb are supposed to be going to a party at Sam's to celebrate the end of the school year with everybody. They decide to swing by the school one last time and end up getting stuck somewhere they might not be found.





	Walk-In

"You're shivering."

"Better than the alternative."

"Meaning?"

Adam rolled his eyes, the effect undercut by the way his teeth were chattering. "Shivering is designed to keep you warm. It's when you stop that you should be concerned, because that means you've run out of energy and you're probably gonna turn into a popsicle soon."

Caleb made a noise that reminded Adam of a wounded puppy.

"We'll get out of here before that becomes an issue," Adam tried to assure his boyfriend. "That takes hours."

"We've already been in here an hour and a half," Caleb said, checking the time on his phone. "May not have any service, but it still works as a clock."

"Dr. B will know something's up when we don't show up for Sam's party."

Who the fuck is going to look for us in the fucking walk-in freezer at our fucking school on a fucking Saturday."

"You're really worried about this."

"Why wouldn't I fucking be?"

"Caleb," Adam reached out to Caleb. When has his boyfriend moved so far away?"

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Caleb pulled Adam in and wrapped himself around the other. "I can't lose you, not after everything."

"I'm not going anywhere, Caleb," Adam said with a yawn.

"Hey, Adam, don't fall asleep, okay? I'm not carrying your sleeping ass out of here when the others get here."

"I won't," Adam murmured. "Just gonna close my eyes for a minute."

"Adam, hey," Caleb tapped Adam's face as he went limp in his arms. "Adam, hey, wake up." In Caleb's arms, Adam had stopped shivering.


End file.
